Save Me a Dance (SnowBaz AU)
by trick the ruler
Summary: A man takes the seat in front of me. And my god he's gorgeous. His grey eyes look like fog over an ocean and his black hair is slicked back. He wears a simple black t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan. It takes me a moment to realize he spoke to me. Snowbaz Bar AU
1. the second shift 1

SIMON

I look up at the neon lit sign, the dark purple letters soft on my eyes. I gave security a nod as I showed him my ID. He gave me a nod back and opened the door for me. My workplace always makes me feel so depressed, it's dark and all the people around the bar are always so sad. I work as a bartender at a local bar called _The Pitches House_ just outside of London. It's run by a man by the name and his 2nd wife. (I don't know what happened to the other one.)

I wander into the back break room and hang up my jacket. The manager Colin sits at the foldout table we have with Nicholas. They are both playing an intense game of _Magic:The Gathering_ and they both just give me a quick wave.

I was about to go check in on the shift sheet when someone walked in behind me.

"Snow." he mumbled out behind me. I quickly turned around to see . He rarely ever comes and talks to us, he's rarely at the bar in general. He leaves everything to Colin and Ebb, the two oldest employees here.

"Y-yes ." I respond. Dang it, I didn't mean to stutter. He looks down on me with his cold brown eyes.

"I need you to also take Ebbs shift tonight, she's gone on vacation with her brother." he explains to me. Is he blinking? I don't think he's blinking? I would argue if he wasn't so darn freaky with not blinking. (Maybe he's blinking when i'm blinking?)

"Yeah, that's fine." I say. He nods at me then leaves the break room. I let out a breath then turn back to the shift sheet. I sign my name for my regular shift and Ebbs shift, then say goodbye to Colin and Nick. I then start walking to the bar area where I take a look at the crowd.

The crowd is mighty small, it being only a thursday evening. The normal band is on stage playing a quiet tune. The people are all spread out, all probably drinking their sorrows away. I just start to clean off one of the glasses on the counter that the girl before me left out.

My shift goes by slowly. Getting drinks, cleaning glasses. It all went by like a slow motion scene. I look up at the clock on the wall and see it's ten o'clock. I should be home by now, but now i have to stay until twelve.

Damn, and I was supposed to look for a new roommate tonight to.

My previous roommate was my girlfriend Agatha. I thought we were doing fine until we got into a huge fight. The next day we broke up and I helped her move out. And about a couple days later, rent went up! Christ, i'm a mess. I don't really miss Agatha that much though, but I do need a roommate.

A man takes the seat in front of me. And my god he's gorgeous. His grey eyes look like fog over an ocean and his black hair is slicked back. He wears a simple black t-shirt with a dark blue cardigan. It takes me a moment to realize he spoke to me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask him.

"Oh, I said I know you have caprisuns in the fridge under the counter and I would like one, i'll even pay." he replies coolly. The sound of his cold but soft voice turned my stomach.

"How did y-." I start to which he quickly interrupts.

"Don't ask, how much do you want for the caprisun?" he asks again.

I reach down under the counter to the employee mini fridge and grab one of the caprisuns. I put it on the counter in front of him and he puts down some money. I take the money and put it in the cash register.

"Thank you".

"Simon, Simon Snow" I say. He looks surprised for a moment but then pulls back his cool expression.

"You can call me Baz." he replies. He then stabs the straw into the caprisun and I have to stop myself from smiling so hard. He holds the caprisun by the top with two hands like a small child and takes a sip.

"So, um, why are you here?" I ask, attempting to make small talk. It's not like there's a lot of people here tonight so why not make conversation.

"I'm a singer here." Baz pauses to take another drink of his juice. "But there's not that many people here so I might just play with the band for awhile." he answers.

"Oh, that's cool" I start to fiddle with the towel that's hanging over my shoulder. "What instrument do you play?" I ask.

"I play the violin." he responds.

I watch him as he drains the rest of his drink and throws it in the trash at the end of the bar. My phone then goes off playing the loud apple default ringtone. I reach into my back pocket to grab my phone and answer it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello, Simon here." I said into my phone and the familiar tune of my best friends voice rang back.

"Hey Simon, you working double shifts tonight? I thought I was supposed to help you find a new roommate." Penelope has been my best friend since middle school and now she lives about a couple apartment complexes away. She was supposed to help my find a new roommate tonight.

"Yeah, sorry Penny, I entirely forgot we were gonna go look for roommates and the double shifts thing was decided today." I started to ramble on until I came to a stop, saying sorry again.

"Simon, it's fine, i'll see you tomorrow, me and Mic have to run to target, bye!" she rushed out then hung up. I turned off my phone then slid it back into my back pocket.

"Sorry, I had to take that" I explained to Baz who started to scroll tumblr on his own phone.

"No need to apologize Snow." he replied as he set his phone back down. "So you're looking for a roommate? So am I." Baz said. I could feel my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. There's a chance that this god made man could live with me? I'm pretty glad I took Ebbs shift now.

"Oh", I swore my voice went up five octaves.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I gotta run but I do wanna talk more about the roommate thing so." I watched Baz as he pulled out a sticky note and pen from his pocket and wrote down- ALEISTER CROWLEY HE'S GIVING ME HIS NUMBER!

"So call me tomorrow and we can talk about the roommate thing." He stood up and smoothed out his cardigan. "Talk to you later Snow." he said before he walked out the front door of the bar. I held the bright pink sticky note in my hand until I realized that Baz was long gone and my mouth was hanging open.

Now i'm _**really**_ glad I took Ebb's shift.


	2. a flat soon to be filled 2

SIMON

I walk into my empty flat with a sigh. I hang up my coat and immediately flop onto my couch with a 'thump'. The couch still smells like Agatha, the sun and a hint of vanilla. I wonder what I smell like. Penny once said I smell like smoke but I have no idea where she got smoke from.

That's when I remember Baz. Baz the charming singer from my work who gave me his number. Well, I think he only gave me his number because of the roommate thing but I'll just pretend it's cause he likes me.

I pull the sticky note out of my back pocket and grab my phone. I hold my phone in front of my face, still laying on the couch. I quickly type in his number and give him a contact. Is Baz his real name?

I decide to text him, the pressure to call to much on my shoulders.

ss: _Hey! Its Simon (sent)_

I lay my phone down in front of me.

My thought start to wonder of to a tall boy in a navy blue cardigan.

Am I falling this fast?

All of a sudden my phone chirps to life. Baz had texted me back.

baz: _Hey Simon, can you give me more info about the whole roommate thing?_

ss: _Oh yeah the rent in per month and the flat has two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and two rooms. The address is 120 Salisbury St, apt. 61D._

baz: _Cool_

The annoying three dot bubble popped up meaning he was still texting.

It disappeared.

It just popped up again.

baz: _When can I move in?_

I can't stop the smile from spreading on my face.

 _ **Sorry this is so short, i'm gonna start the next chapter which will be in Baz's perspective.**_

 _ **monochrome**_


End file.
